Herobrine is injured
by Mineraft-Loves-Lolanice
Summary: Herobrine is hurt after a battle almost causing him to fade into existence... But when Steve finds him will he be the friend or will he be the enemy? Read on!
1. Chapter 1: Saving Herobrine's victim?

**Author note: Hey guys... I'm back and doing another minecraft story... enjoy and hit that favourite story and author button with your **

**paw! Leave a review cause I am running out of idea's on stories! Read on!**

* * *

**Summary: Herobrine is hurt after a battle almost causing him to fade out of existence... Lucky for him Steve comes along and helps **

**him... Will Steve Be able to survive Herobrine? Only one way to find out... Read on!**

* * *

**Characters:**

**Notch (Maybe in later chapters)**

**Herobrine**

**Steve**

* * *

**(Third point of view, Herobrine's)**

Herobrine almost had a mortal defeated and dead in his hands. He was almost there... He could taste victory.

His last hit was his last. The human stuck his brother's blade (Notch Blade) into the middle of the stomach.

He screamed in pain and hit the floor. The human did not stop keeped swinging at Herobrine's gut.

He howled and howled begging the mortal to stop. The mortal never did. Herobrine closed his eyes and

was swallowed by loud breathing and darkness. After the human had left, he crawled away from his castle and out

from onto his back. He made it to a nearby forest and before he could reach a tree to lean against his vision went blurry and

yet again the darkness swallowed him back up.

(Third point of view, Steve's)

Steve would always be a miner and a fighter. He knew it for sure. He was mining in a cave one day.

"Yes!" He cried and lifted his pickaxe into the air. A smile appeared on his face. He hit diamond.

Finally after months of searching after months almost getting killed and murdered by a mob.

He had finally did it. He collected it and headed up to the surface to return home. He had been

out for months having to sleep in this cave. He finally had return from his trip. As he got up

to the entrance he realized it was night-time. He gulped out loud. He new mobs would spawn.

He knew who was responsible for creating and ordering mobs around. It was Herobrine.

He new that people said "He" Was a myth but Steve thought the legends were true.

He ran fast trying to avoid any contact with the mobs. He then keeped running until

he tripped over something. He looked up to see what it was. It was a poor dead person.

He sighed looking around. No mobs, No sounds, No animals. He thought about something.

When herobrine was said to be around there was no animals mobs or anything. Could this

be his victim and would he come back for more? He looked panicked wanting to leave the man.

When he saw the 'dead' man's chest he looked and saw this man was injured but not quite dead.

He decided to help this man. He carried him over his shoulder and returned to his square house.

When he got there He wrapped the man in rags to stop the bleeding and helped him onto his bed.

He looked at the man and noticed he looked familiar. He then opened the man's eyes to see if

he was conscious. Something shocked him and he turned to run. This man had glowing white eyes.

He was Herobrine...

* * *

**Lola nice:**

* * *

Sorry guys! I left you on a big cliffhanger... But aren't those things fun and mind ripping? I know your dying to see

the next chapter... So I will post as soon as possible.. Until then read on!

Your cat loving writer,

Lola nice!


	2. Chapter 2: The beast awakens!

**Author note: Hey guys! Lola is in the house! I would like to thank my 2 followers and someone who Favorited my story! Thanks! Please review**

**and I will give you a shout out asap! (as soon as possible)! Anyway the next chapter is here! Enjoy!**

* * *

**(third person, Steve)**

Steve heart pounded as he ran to the outdoors. The legends were true. He wish he had not saved the beast but left him to die. He wanted to go back and

drag Herobrine's body. He then shock his head. He thought herobrine was in pain. But the question remained.. Should he help him? He wanted to do what's best

so he went back to check on herobrine.

* * *

**(Third person, Herobrine)**

Herobrine was aching. He felt like he was floating in nothingness. He then fluttered open his eyes. He was in a empty room with, 1 crafting table, 1 bed, some paintings

on the wall, and 3 flowers placed near a wooden door. He then heard footsteps. Human, mortal footsteps. He then looked up to see a miner gasping and backing up

a slight bit. He then snarled a bit thinking this miner was going to kill him. He looked at the mortal and hissed more. The miner replied with a whisper "Your ok..".

The miner handed him some bread but Herobrine destroyed it in minuets. He was ferrous. He then took his stuff and before he could reach the bedroom door he clasped.

He snarled and hissed thinking that the miner would surely finish him off. The miner sighed and placed him on the bed again ordering him not to move. Herobrine

sighed. He wanted to leave and get away from this mortal. He did not want to be here. He then sighed wanting to be comforted by darkness. He then closed his eyes

and started to sleep.

* * *

Lolanice:

Sorry guys it was a little short... Ill get back to the story.. Dont forget to review because Ill give a shout out to people who reviewed in the next chapter... Read on!

Your writer,

Lolanice

Favorite, Review, Follow, love!


End file.
